


Shower Thoughts

by TheSadBastardClub



Series: Tell Me What You Want [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Guilt, Internalized Toxic Mastulinity, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pining, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Shame, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Top Klaus Hargreeves, Vulnerability issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadBastardClub/pseuds/TheSadBastardClub
Summary: Diego desperately wants Klaus to top him, but that's wrong. He shouldn't. He's not supposed to be that kind of guy. There's no other option then to suffer in silence.Or, at least muffle his moans while he showers.





	Shower Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment in an ongoing series where Diego is forced to deal with his Vulnerability and masculinity issues by learning to be honest with Klaus about what he really wants.
> 
> Enjoy!

The summer sun streaming through the windows scorched Diego's skin, sweat tracing down his temple. It was hard to breath in the cotton laced air of Klaus' bedroom, hard to focus too. Why didn't he have an air conditioner?

Concentrate, dumbass. Your dick's going soft again.

On the bed beneath him, Klaus lay panting like he had just run a mile, and he looked like it too. Sweat glossed his skin matted dark hair to his forehead. Gagging on Diego's cock had made him smudge his eyeliner and left mascara tinted tear tracks down his cheeks. His moans nearly drowned out the rustling of the sheets and squeaking of the mattress springs.

He was gorgeous, Diego thought. And he wished he could have appreciated that more, but gorgeous just wasn't what he was in the mood for.

Diego leaned down for a spit coated kiss, if only so he could close his eyes.

Klaus whined in to Diego's mouth when he thrusted his cock in to his ass. Fingernails scraped over his shoulder blades. Now, that was the good shit.

"Mark me up, baby." Diego said.

Nails carved his spine and Klaus' teeth embedded in to his shoulder. What Diego really wanted though, were bruises - On his thighs, his hips...his ass. But he would take what he could get. It was at least enough to keep him going.

Klaus' thighs quaked around his hips. He begged for more, harder, give it to me Di, I love it when you fuck me hard.

It should have been sexy. It should have been everything Diego wanted. 

It just...Wasn't. 

Diego could feel his dick starting to soften again at the thought.

“Top me.” He said.

“What?”

“G-Get...Get on top. Ride me.”

“Oh," Klaus grinned. "You want a show?” 

“Um, yeah.” If it would please Klaus' ego, then sure. 

Diego rolling on to his back turned out to be a big mistake. The warmed mattress suffocated his skin, the cotton of the sheets scratching at him and sweat soaked in to the fabric. How the fuck was he supposed to keep it up?

Klaus straddled his hips and wasted no time getting Diego’s cock back inside him, beginning to ride.

Pressure on top of him, pushing him down, rocking against him. If Diego closed his eyes, he could at least pretend. Anything that would keep him hard for Klaus.

“Look at me, baby.” Klaus said.

Oh, god dammit. Just let him have this.

Hands cupped his cheeks and a hot breath caressed his lips. “Where are you, Diego?”

Diego opened his eyes and Klaus was right there above him. His green eyes reflected the sunshine and, damn, he was so pretty. So fucking pretty. Diego wished someone would tell him he was pretty like that. “I’m right here, babe.” Diego threaded a hand in to Klaus’ hair, wrapping his other arm around his shoulders. He shoved his tongue in to his mouth and thrusted his hips up.

Those thoughts didn't belong in Diego's head. 

Klaus breathed a moan in to his mouth.

Diego held Klaus close to keep kissing. The hand around his shoulders moved to clutch Klaus’ hip, pushing and pulling the sharp bone - encouraging him to rock.

There we go. That’s what he was looking for. Klaus on top of him, over him, trapping him. Setting the pace, letting Diego rest his head back and pant in to his mouth. Diego put his arms above his head, pushing his wrists together as he gripped the edge of the pillow.

It wasn’t enough. 

It was never enough.

Diego _ached_.

Just stay hard. Almost there.

He would have jacked Klaus off to send him over the edge, but he needed to keep pretending his wrists were bound.

“Oh fuck, Diego." Klaus bounced on Diego's hips. Harder. Faster. "I’m gonna cum. Oh fuck...fuck...” Klaus’ back arched. He moaned and clawed at Diego’s shoulders.

Diego focused his strength in to his core and thrusted up.

It wasn't long before Klaus sucked in a shaky gasp. His eyes screwed shut and he choked on his own breath. Ribbons of white cum spilled over Diego's abs and chest. The smallest smatter reached his chin. Just enough to tease him. God dammit.

Diego gritted his teeth. Sucking in air, he made his body shake and growled, pretending that he came. He felt nauseous. What a horrible thing to do, lying to Klaus like that. But what was the alternative? Making Klaus think he wasn’t satisfying? That he couldn’t please Diego anymore? Never. 

He knew Klaus had the potential. They had sparred before and Klaus definitely had the muscle to hold him down. Diego couldn't ask for that though. He wasn't supposed to. He wasn't meant to be that kind of guy. 

Klaus' chest heaved as he panted, recovering from his orgasm.

Diego double tapped Klaus’ thigh. “Gotta pee.”

Klaus was barely off him before he lunged off the bed. Grabbing a towel from the floor, he rushed to the bathroom down the hall. Managing to shut the door without slamming it, he rested his back to it and sighed.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He had been fine. He thought he had worked it out of his system. In the beginning, things were fine.

Klaus and Diego had been dating for nearly a year and, up until then, it had been heaven. After their do over, everyone had so much shit to figure out - It had taken years for the two of them to realize they were most definitely _not_ brothers. Once they admitted their feelings though? Holy shit, it was _on_. They could barely keep their hands off each other. Diego got some tighter jeans, Klaus got some new skirts - Both of them were covered in cum more often then not. And he was pretty sure Klaus had been fucked on nearly ever single flat surface in the house.

Then, a few months ago, the urges started to appear again. Every time Klaus grabbed his hips, or pushed him against a wall, or scruffed him for a kiss. The biting, the scratching, the hungry looks from beneath his mascara lashes. It was predatory and Diego so wanted to be the prey. He wanted Klaus to take him, like the guys he used to fuck before they got together. No, not like them. Klaus would be better, Klaus would take _care_ of Diego. They never did that.

They did give him his fix though.

Diego’s dick twitched at the memory. Wow, wasn't that fucked up. His boyfriend - possibly the love of his life - was waiting in his bedroom for Diego to post-fuck snuggle him, and there Diego was, remembering some random dude ass fucking him in a bathroom stall. His gut clenched. What a terrible boyfriend. He banged the back of his head against the door, and it felt like...

Like when that one guy grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and slammed his back to a wall. The bricks scraped against Diego's scalp as they kissed. Those guys didn’t care how much they roughed him up, and Diego didn’t want them to. His dick was getting harder the more he thought about it. That was so fucked up. He needed to stop and get back to Klaus, but...Nothing like a fresh wave of guilt to get him horny apparently. 

The pads of his fingers were tracing the edge of his half hard cock and...fuck it, he guessed. The things he was wanting were already so screwed up. What's one more thing to add to the pile? But maybe....He thought about the dude he had sex with that night. Diego barely remembered him. It had been dark in the club and it's not like they spent an awful lot of time staring in to each others eyes. What if he just replaced him with Klaus? That would make it better, right? Make it okay. Just a spicy fantasy about his hot boyfriend, nothing he hadn't done before.

Diego turned on the shower and stepped in - Just masturbating in the middle of an empty bathroom didn't feel right. 

He planted his palms on the wall and let the water wash over him, cooling his skin with a refreshing tingle. His finger tips traced the grout between the porcelain tiles. It felt old and rough, and a little grimy, just like everything in the bathroom that night. He closed his eyes and remembered...

Still up against that brick wall in the hallway of the club, Klaus shoved his tongue in to Diego’s mouth, licking his back teeth. He pulled away and took Diego's bottom lip with him. There was a sharp pain as his teeth cut the flesh and the taste of copper bloomed on the tip of Diego's tongue.

The neon red of the exit sign traced Klaus' features. It shined in the blood and spit on his lips as they curled above his teeth. He was about to eat Diego alive. 

The pads of Diego's fingers pet the underside of his cock. It tickled and made his dick twitch.

He let himself be dragged by the lapel down the hall, being used as a battering ram to slam open the bathroom door. Diego nearly stumbled on his own feet as he struggled to both keep pace walking backwards and accommodate the tongue in his mouth. Klaus shoved him in to a stall and Diego fell back on to the toilet seat.

Klaus locked the stall door, then he turned around to grab Diego's face with one hand by the jaw. He forced Diego's head back to look him in the face. The blue lights from the distant mirrors could barely reach them in the stall, but Diego could see the reflection gleaming in those deadly eyes.

“You ready for some cock, slut?”

“Fuck you.” Diego spat.

Klaus sneered. He pulled Diego up and whirled him around by the shoulders.

Diego's boots scuffed the concrete as he was forced to bend over the toilet. His hands slapped against the years worth of dark filth built up on the tiles of the wall.

In the shower, he began stroking himself slowly.

"Look at you, trying to act cute. Trying to act like you're not some desperate piece of shit, lookin' for a quick fuck."

Metal clinked together as Klaus undid his belt and fly. He yanked Diego’s pants down to just below his ass cheeks. The denim chaffed and cut in to his thighs as Klaus' knee forced his legs wider apart. God damn, did he _love_ that shit.

Diego turned the water up a little hotter. One hand gripped a little tighter as it kept a steady pace on his cock. The free hand grabbed his ass cheek and squeezed it hard, pretending it was Klaus in the bathroom.

He could hear Klaus spit behind him and a wet slapping sound. That was fine, Diego didn’t need lube. He knew what he came for and he'd be a fool not to come prepared.

The warm water started to sting Diego's back. His tongue circled around and in between his fingers in his mouth, coating them with spit.

"Let me show you what you really are." Klaus breathed next to his ear, it was laced with the dank smell of cigarettes.

The tip of Klaus’ cock lined up with Diego’s asshole.

Diego’s fingertips teased at his entrance.

“Take it, bitch.”

Diego filled himself with three fingers at once.

A strangled cry barely made it's way out of his throat as Klaus shoved his entire cock in to Diego's ass, hips meeting his cheeks as he bottomed out inside of him. There was the sting, the stretch, the flash fire that seared it's way through out his entire body. 

Fuck. Yes. Diego barely had time to brace himself before the next thrust. His face was pushed in to the wall, bruising his cheek bone. The tiles offered him nothing as his fingernails scraped the grout for purchase. The hits just kept coming. Diego could do nothing but stand there and take it.

“Use me.” He whined.

The air was thick with steam in the shower. It was hard to catch a solid breath as he panted in to the wall. He fingered his ass with hard, clumsy thrusts, his other hand fisted his cock.

“See? You are desperate.” Klaus growled. "Desperate enough to get used like some god damn fuck toy. Is that what you are?"

The thrusts came harder and, shit, it felt so good. Hands bruising his hips. The slap against his ass cheeks, pushing him. The stretch of his asshole. So full.

Diego twisted his wrist and curled his fingers in an effort to replicate the feeling. He bit his lip to contain a moan.

“Y-Yes, yes. I'm a, I-I'm a fuck toy. I'm your fuck toy.”

“You're god damn right. Take it, you little slut.” 

Diego's cheek slid around on the wall as he was pushed back and forth. Drool slathered the tiles. He could barely catch a breath between thrusts, let alone swallow.

His legs quaked. He was so close to cumming. It was hard to keep such a punishing pace as he fingered himself, but he was so. damn. close.

“I’m gonna fill you up. You’re gonna be dripping cum all the way home.”

“Ah g-god. Yes. Fuc- Fuck me up. Fuck me up.”

He was so close. So full. So overwhelmed. So helpless. So disgusting. So good. So ashamed. So, so, so, so good.

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

“Diego?”

Everything stopped. The dark, filthy bathroom evaporated. The white of the tiles were blinding through the steam. He could hear the door knob jiggling.

"Diego, I have to pee." Klaus said.

"So go find another bathroom." Diego yelled. What the fuck. This wasn't _fair_. "We've got fucking ten of them."

"Okay, jeez. You didn't have to yell about it, Mr. Cranky Pants." A floor board squeaked as Klaus walked away.

Diego sighed. He looked down at his half hard cock. Should he try to finish? He thought about the Klaus in the fantasy, brutal and hungry - Then there was the Klaus outside, whining just because Diego yelled at him. His teeth gritted and his eyes stung. A fresh wave of nausea traveled up his throat. No. He couldn't. It was a fucked up thing to do from the beginning. Diego didn't deserve it.

He just wasn't that kind of guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you had fun! Please, leave a comment with your thoughts, constructive feedback is always welcome as well.
> 
> You can follow my tumblr for additional updates, headcanons, and more TUA content: fireexitturnleft.tumblr.com


End file.
